1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a TFT-type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the TFT-type liquid crystal display device has been used as a display of portable electronic equipment such as a mobile phone terminal, an external display of a television receiver set, a personal computer (PC) or the like.
The TFT-type liquid crystal display device is a display device which includes a TFT liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal material is filled between a pair of substrates. Here, the pair of substrates is adhered to each other using an annular sealing material (adhesive material), and the liquid crystal material is hermetically filled in a space defined by the pair of substrates and the sealing material.
In manufacturing the liquid crystal display panels, the liquid crystal display panels are manufactured by a method which is referred to as a “multi-piece simultaneously forming method” using a large area of mother glass in general. In manufacturing the liquid crystal display panels by the multi-piece simultaneously forming method, a first mother glass from which only a large number of substrates each of which constitutes one of the pair of substrates are formed and a second mother glass from which only a large number of substrates each of which constitutes the other of the pair of substrates are formed are adhered to each other using the sealing material and, thereafter, the first mother glass and the second mother glass are divided into the individual liquid crystal display panels by cutting.
Here, a method of filling a liquid crystal material is roughly classified into a method of filling a liquid crystal material in a state where two mother glasses are adhered to each other (liquid-crystal dropping filling method (ODF method)) and a method of filling a liquid crystal material after the mother glasses are divided into individual liquid crystal display panels.